Everlasting
by HavanaVampire
Summary: After graduation, Kyo chooses the first apartment where he and Tohru will begin their new life together. Kyo worries about what Tohru will think of the tight space. What will her reaction be? KxT fluff.


**A/N: **Please tell me what you think. I'd love to hear any comments or constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Everlasting

The apartment was small, but tidy. A bedroom, bathroom, living area, and kitchen constituted the entire apartment. It contained minimal furniture: a double futon, a low table with cushions, and a small table by an empty wall.

Kyo surveyed the small space. From his position by the front door, Kyo could almost see the entire apartment. He and Tohru had been living at a hotel while they looked for a suitable apartment in Iwaizumi, where Kyo worked at the Kato dojo, owned by Toshihiro Kato, Shishou's friend. He had found the building by accident the previous week; while walking back to the hotel after work, Kyo turned down the wrong street where he saw a 'rent' sign near the large apartment complex. Kyo contacted the owner immediately; the deal closed the next day.

Although the apartment had been theirs for nearly a week, Tohru had never seen it: she had a job at a clothing store. Tohru talked a lot about her job, about the ladies that would buy the expensive, beautiful clothes and how she got to help them decide what suited each. Never once did she complain about being unable to buy such clothes.

Kyo had spent the week cleaning and slowly moving their few belongings, mostly graduation and farewell presents, to the apartment after he completed his work at the dojo each day. He worried about what Tohru would think about the apartment. Would she like it? Could she live here with him? Today he would find out: the apartment shined, all their possessions filled the inside, the hotel key returned. Now it only lacked Tohru herself.

Which reminded him. Kyo turned around and looked out the open door to see Tohru walking toward him.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" Tohru called as she saw him, waving one arm, a small box in the other, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm here," Kyo answered, an unsure smile playing on his lips. Will she like it?

"Kyo," Tohru said coming to stand in front of him, still smiling.

"Aright, already. Do you want to come inside then?" Kyo questioned.

"Yes! Is this it?" She responded peering around Kyo.

Kyo stepped back into the apartment, "Yeah, here it is. All ready for you now."

Tohru entered in, a look of wonder and amazement on her face. "And it's all ours now?"

"Yeah, well, it's a rental. But I guess it sort of is…" Kyo trailed off. "Do you want a tour?"

"Kyo, it's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed spinning to face Kyo again.

"You really like it? You don't have to pretend, you know. I know it's small, probably not what you're used to. You can complain, I won't mind." Kyo gushed.

"Kyo, I am not pretending. It really is perfect." Tohru beamed at him, she absolutely glowed.

Kyo felt warmth grow up inside of him, the warmth he always felt when being with Tohru, except multiplied many, many times.

Tohru whirled around again, running about the apartment, examining everything, talking all the while. Kyo heard nothing of what she said, though, his mind filled with only one thought: "Man, I love this woman".

"Kyo-kun, Kyo." his name broke Kyo away from his thoughts.

"Hmm, yes, Tohru?"

"I love the kitchen! It's the perfect size and I'll be able to start cooking again! The colors in the bedroom are beautiful! It might be smaller than Shigure's house, but that just means it will be easier to clean! Oh, Kyo, it's magnificent!" While she had been talking, Tohru stood in the middle of apartment, gesturing to everything. Suddenly, she stopped, pointing to the small table against the wall, Tohru asked, "What is that table being used for?"

"Nothing. All the furniture came with the apartment. I couldn't think of anything to put on that table though," Kyo replied.

"I can use it then?"

"Sure, go ahead. It is your home too."

"Alright!" Tohru exclaimed, getting to work opening the small box she still carried. Curious, Kyo walked over and looked over her shoulder. One by one, Tohru methodically pulled out small enveloped bundles, then gently unwrapped them to place on the table. When she completed the task, the table had become crowded. On it were the little papier-mâché zodiac figurines, the old red hat, Kyo's beads, and a picture of Kyo and Tohru, taken on the day they left everyone.

"Where's Kyoko?" Kyo asked, alarmed. The picture of Tohru's mother had been in the frame that now contained Tohru and himself.

"She is in there, just behind the picture of us," Tohru explained, looking at the picture. "You are the most important person in my life, and I want to be with you forever." Tohru looked up at Kyo then, eyes watery, but determined.

"Tohru, you are the most important person in my life. We will be together forever, in the new, everlasting banquet." Kyo hugged Tohru tight.

"I know," Tohru sighed, clutching Kyo back. "And that makes me happier than anything in the world."

"Are you ready to try out the new futon?"

Fin.


End file.
